the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Room 17's Unidentified Body
"She will be found guilty." "What if she didn't do it?" "I have to bring her to justice." "Even if she's innocent?" Ace Attorney is property of Capcom. I do not own Ace Attorney, or anything afflicted with it. This is a non-canon story in this universe, and does not affect the games in anyway. I know the cover makes it look like I killed Edgeworth but calm down he's fine. Chapter One Miles Edgeworth exited his office. The day had been rather uneventful. In fact, the past month had been uneventful. It seemed as though crime in the city had just... stopped. Normally, this would be a good thing. But Edgeworth was starting to get bored. Very bored. To be fair, the rest of the Prosecutor's Office was the same. Even the Police Department was bored. Edgeworth was setting out for home. He was wondering why he even bothered to show up anymore. Many of the others had simply stopped showing up. He knew for a fact that Lisa Harpy had gone home last week, and hadn't come back. The car revved to a halt, as Edgeworth hit a red light. He sat silently, drumming his fingers, until the light turned green once more. When Edgeworth arrived at his house, everything was quiet. As he lived alone, the large house was typically quiet. But today, it was so quiet, it seemed tht the world was holding its breath. The door creaked when Edgeworth opened it. He made a mental note to oil it later, as it had been making noise for months now. That evening, Edgeworth settled down for some tea. It was hot, and he sipped it, in the serenity of his own home. Everything was perfect... until his phone started to ring. Scowling, Edgeworth put his tea cup down, and picked up the phone, "Yes, Detective?" Detective Gumshoe's voice was loud and clear, "Sir! I have some... well, not good, but I have news!" Edgeworth sighed, "What now?" "Well pal, do you know where Nightwave Motel is?" Edgeworth vaugly recalled a seedy looking motel from his last time in that district. "Yes... why?" "We need you there right away sir. There's been a murder!" Edgeworth found himself grinning. Finally, this city had gone back to it's roots. "I'll be there in 10 minutes, Detective." ~ When Edgeworth arrived at the scene, Detective Gumshoe was already waiting for him. "There your are! Sir, come this way!" Edgeworth followed Gumshoe into the motel, and up a few flights of stairs. On the 4th floor, Gumshoe lead him to Room 17, and opened the door. In the centre of the room, lay an obviously dead body. Blood surrounded the chest area, and a knife lay on the floor. The dead man had simple clothes on. A sweater, and some jeans. Completely normal looking. Edgeworth didn't have any idea who this man was. However, it might also be that the man's face is completely bashed in. "There's no way of identifying him, pal. We tried everything, but nothing's showing up." Edgeworth studied the face carefully. It was smashed so badly, that no features could be properly distiguished from each other. "Did he get his finger prints taken?" Edgeworth asked. Detective Gumshoe nodded, "Sure did, sir. We can't find anything in the database. We're looking through again, though." Edgeworth took a look around the scene, "Any clues?" "None." "Hmph. Did you have an autopsy report yet?" "Not yet, pal." Gumshoe said, "But we took his blood. Huge amounts of alcohol and drugs were found. Almost lethal doses. The stab wound appears to be the cause of death though." Edgeworth examined the knife, "And you're sure it was a murder? Not a suicide?" "Yep! The size of the wound proves it. He died instantly from it. If it was a suicide, how is the knife on the other side of the room?" "Good work, Detective." Edgeworth said, "Keep me posted. I'll be taking my leave." Gumshoe nodded, as Edgeworth made an exit. Knowing it was a murder, meant there would soon be a suspect. And if there was a suspect, there would be a certain defence attorney defending them. With this knowledge, Edgeworth set out to visit his friend. ~ A bell wrang overhead, as Edgeworth pushed open the door to the Wright & Co. Law Offices. As he entered, he heard footsteps running. "Nick!" Then a pause, "Oh... Hi Miles." Edgeworth smiled at the sight of his sister, "Maya. How are things with you?" Maya glanced away, "Oh yeah... we're fine. All good." Edgeworth sighed. He didn't need the presence of the Psycho-Locks to know that Maya was hiding something, "Is everything alright? You're acting weird." "Oh, I'm fine! Totally fine! No problems here, Miles!" Maya was grinning, but Edgeworth could tell it was forced. Then, it hit him. Who had she been looking for when he arrived? "Maya... where's Wright? Er, Phoenix, that is." He'd been trying to get into the habit of calling him Phoenix, as per his little sister's suggestion. Maya sighed, "Okay, you got me. Nick... I don't know where he is." Edgeworth stumbled backwards, "What? What do you mean?" "I mean, he's not here. He left last night, in his usual suit. Said he was going to speak to some potential cilents. He didn't come back. I figured that would were him." Edgeworth thought for a moment, "Did you call the Detention Center?" Maya nodded, "Said he showed up, and left after 20 minutes. No idea where he went." Edgeworth faded into silence. He's come here to talk with Phoenix. If he was gone, then he had some work cut out for himself. Maya interuppted his train of thought, "Say Miles, what are you doing here?" "There's been a murder." Edgeworth said, "I came to see if Wri-Phoenix knew about it yet." "A murder?" Maya repeated, "Who's the victim?" Edgeworth shrugged, "We don't know yet. Unidentified male. Probably in his early 30s." Maya looked away, then said, "Why don't you know?" "Smashed in face. Nobody can recognize him." Maya shuddered, "Miles... You don't think... It's not Nick, is it?" Edgeworth shook his head, "Blood tested positive for drugs and alcohol. Unlikely." He tried to reassure her, but her suggestion sent chills up his spine. Maya let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, okay. Phew. Nick would never touch drugs, and I've never seen him drink." Her gaze wandered, "I'm still worried though. Will you call me if you find him?" Edgeworth nodded, "Of course." He nodded his head, and then left the office. ~ Edgeworth sat his office, going over paperwork for a past case. Ever since he'd arrived, everything had been quiet. He supposed he'd only come back, in case Detective Gumshoe needed to contact him again. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and Edgeworth dived for it. It turned out to be a text from Maya. Quickly, he opened it, searching for news. Maya: Hey Miles. I got a text from Nick, about 5 minutes ago. He's fine. He and Larry got drunk, so now they're curing their hangovers. Edgeworth let out a sigh of relief, and sent her a reply. Then, he fumbled with the papers he'd filled out; the ones for a missing person. He sighed, and starting going over State vs. Percy. Evelyn Percy had been convicted for larcency, about two months ago. But he lawyer was trying to get her an appeal for some reason. It was now his job to aprove this or not. Then, there was a loud clatter in the hallway. Edgeworth looked up, and Detective Gumshoe burst into his office. "Sir! Sir! We got the results! We know who our victim is!" Edgeworth felt a smile trickle onto his face, "Wonderful news. How did you find out?" "Well sir, we were coming up with zero, when our Forensics guy, Micheal, thought to check reocrds of past defendants! And we got our man!" Edgeworth stood up, and said, "Okay, who is it?" Gumshoe's face fell, "That's the thing pal..." "Detective... Who is it?" Gumshoe's shaky hand passed Edgeworth the report. Edgeworth held it, and said, "Tell me who it is." "Sir-" "Detective Gumshoe!" "Okay, okay sir!" Gumshoe said. Edgeworth nodded, "Okay, spit it out." "It's... It's Phoenix Wright, sir." Chapter Two Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Ace Attorney Category:Non-Warriors Category:Alternate Universe Category:Wrightworth Category:Discontinued